


Atobe vs. Sanada

by BreakPoint (erithacus)



Series: Atobe Versus [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F, First Time, Polyamory, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erithacus/pseuds/BreakPoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those eyelashes couldn't possibly be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atobe vs. Sanada

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend everyone's aged up a bit. Enough to have mature, healthy interpersonal relationships anyway.
> 
> Events are continued from Mediating Magnetism, but no prior reading is necessary.

It was days after Rikkai and Hyotei’s joint practice when Sanada received a message from Atobe. It was a time and the location of a nearby street court. Sanada didn’t think about how Atobe could have possibly known Rikkai’s after school practice had been cancelled.

When Sanada arrived Atobe was already waiting, tennis uniform and all. Sanada pretended not to glance appreciatively at Atobe’s legs, but Atobe was unparalleled when it came to reading her opponents and smirked knowingly at her. Sanada had never liked wearing skirts herself, always preferring the shorts or track pants with her tennis uniform.

She left her bag on a bench and took her position across the net. There was something different about the Hyotei captain today, though Sanada would be hard-pressed to say exactly what it was.

"Sorry to make you wait." Sanada said. She was actually glad for a chance to play since both Yukimura and Yanagi had claimed to be busy.

They shook hands over the net and Sanada could have sworn Atobe dragged her fingers across her palm on purpose, leaving Sanada with a slight tingling in her digits.

Flirting with Atobe wasn’t anything new, Yanagi had once suggested that their matches were more like foreplay, but it was all just harmless fun. Today though, Sanada felt a bit on edge.

“You can serve.” She offered.

Atobe said nothing, just turned on her heel and headed for the service line. Was she in a mood? Her usual haughtiness seemed more subdued today, but she retained her air of undeniable strength.

Atobe was always a force to be reckoned with and today appeared to be no exception. She had an intensity like gravity that crushed all those around her. Sanada had seen countless opponents fall before her and fall _for_ her. Atobe brought even the strongest players to their knees, the secret was some of them went willingly. Sanada would be lying if she said she hadn’t felt it too, that inexplicable pull.

Sanada was a little annoyed at Atobe’s silent treatment. She couldn’t think of anything she might have done to warrant it. They called Atobe the Ice Queen, but Sanada had always preferred her fired up and glowing.

Sanada watched as Atobe threw the ball into the air. She arched her body to hit it and Sanada was suddenly very aware of every curve. Atobe’s jersey hitched up just a little. Sanada swallowed.

Service ace.

A dark look settled on Atobe’s face, she put her free hand on her hip. “Don’t tell me you’re not in the mood. It wasn’t _that_ fast.”

Sanada bit her lip, just a bit embarrassed. She took a breath to renew her focus. She needed to get serious, no one ever beat Atobe half-heartedly.

The game swung back and forth, the way their games always did, like a dance where they couldn’t decide who was leading. There was still something bugging Sanada about the way the game was flowing. Atobe didn’t seem to be targeting her weak spots. Of course they rarely played at full power in these situations, they had to protect their training secrets after all, but Atobe was usually more aggressive.

Sanada took the next two points and Atobe gave her an approving smirk. Her lips were perfectly pink. Did she always wear that colour? It seemed like something Sanada should have noticed before.

The ball flew past her and Atobe took the game.

The match took a dismal turn for Sanada. Try as she might, she just couldn’t seem to score more than three times a game. She did finally manage to take one and then another, but it wasn’t easy. She studied Atobe, trying to figure out the reason behind her actions. But when Atobe’s eyes burned into hers, it made her feel self-conscious.

Sanada’s usual unshakable concentration was apparently shot. She found herself wondering why Atobe’s eyelashes were so long. They couldn’t possibly be real. They brushed her cheeks when she blinked and made her impossibly blue eyes even bluer.

40 - Love. Break point. When did that happen?

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were going easy on me." Atobe's eyes laughed.

Sanada didn't bother answering. She just stalked toward the service line.

She sent the ball toward Atobe and when Atobe countered, Sanada used her Zan to hit it back. It was time for her to bring her score back up and Zan had always overwhelmed Atobe before.

But all at once Sanada was halted in her steps as the ball completely disappeared from her field of view. Sanada could hit an invisible ball, but this was different, this was something else. She stared at Atobe. “What was that?”

Atobe smirked. “I guess you’ll have to come to our reconciliation match to find out.”

Ah yes, Hyotei had been given a second chance and a free ticket to the nationals. Sanada was surprised that Atobe had allowed it, Rikkai would never have accepted it.

Annoyed, Sanada returned to the baseline to take her serve. She sent the ball over the net with a powerful serve but Atobe returned it effortlessly. Atobe didn’t use the move again.

Sanada very much wanted to see that move once more, but something told her that Atobe wasn’t going to give her a chance to. They rallied and Atobe’s skirt swished, bringing Sanada’s wayward attention to her thighs. The second of distraction cost her, her racket clattered to the ground, Rondo Towards Destruction. Sanada cursed.

The game dragged on, making them both straddle the fine line between ‘friendly match’ and serious mode, then it was finally Atobe’s Match Point.

Atobe smashed the return with a reserve of power she had been hiding for this exact moment. The ball was going to hit the ground and not bounce back up. Sanada quickly focused her Fu to her movements to catch it just in time. Denied an alternative, Atobe used her secret weapon.

Sanada found herself dumbstruck. The ball completely inaccessible in her only blindspot.

Sanada’s adrenaline mixed with arousal when Atobe breathlessly declared. “Game, set, match.”

Atobe wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm. She shook her hair out of her ponytail, letting the long locks fall over her shoulders. “Good game.” She said.

The frustration spiraled through Sanada but she nodded her head. “Yeah.” If Atobe had used that move from the beginning, their game would have been very short-lived. She took off her cap and felt Atobe’s eyes following her every movement.

“Though, you did seem… distracted.” Atobe said with a small smirk and a tilt of her head. She batted those ridiculous eyelashes.

Sanada had been consumed with interest in Atobe’s new technique, but Atobe was clearly talking about something else. Sanada felt her face heat up a bit. She’d thought she had at least been subtle in her ‘appreciation’ for Atobe’s moves. Her thoughts quickly caught up to her and for the first time Sanada realized all of Atobe’s provoking might have been intentional. The deliberation in her movements had completely drawn Sanada in. She’d sufficiently distracted Sanada enough to direct her gaze to wherever she wanted it.

Sanada scowled, it was her own fault for falling for it, but it seemed a strange tactic to use just for winning an unofficial match. Though she was grateful it _was_  an unofficial match. If she fell for such tricks in a tournament, she wasn’t sure how she would ever look her teammates in the eyes again.

Atobe extended her hand and Sanada took it. They shook, their hands warm and slightly sweaty. “I won’t fall for that next time.” Sanada promised. “And whatever that technique you’ve developed is, I’ll defeat that too.” She had a determined look on her face, but it quickly transformed into a gape when Atobe grabbed her by the shirt collar with both hands and hauled her over the net for a kiss.

Sanada was shocked, but it was far from an unpleasant experience. Atobe was an exquisite kisser. Her tongue pressed into Sanada’s mouth and Sanada found herself eagerly kissing her back. She pulled Atobe closer by the shoulders and Atobe wrapped her arms around her back.

It was as if a dam had broken. All of Atobe's teasing finally taking its toll. Sanada’s emotions were rolling off of her like a fast-paced river and they were all crashing into Atobe who seemed like she was only too willing to drown in them.

When they finally parted, Atobe was breathing harder than she had during their game. She grinned, “A little bird told me to try the direct approach.”

Sanada stared. What bird? But she was more or less beyond trying to examine where Atobe got her information from. There were only two people with the knowledge of Sanada's intimate life and Sanada knew either one of them would have gleefully given the Hyotei captain that sort of incentive. One loved to see Sanada squirm and the other had distinctly voyeuristic tendencies.

But what did this mean exactly? Sanada wasn’t entirely terrible at reading people, but she appreciated direction. Especially when she thought she might be in danger of reading into something too much. A kiss was one thing, but well... there were a great number of other things on her mind at the moment. For one thing, a frame by frame payback for every point she’d lost due to Atobe’s teasing.

Luckily Atobe seemed to be in a straightforward mood, apparently having had enough mindgames during their game. It was nice to know that Sanada wasn’t the only one affected by the match. “Take me home.” Atobe said, or rather, demanded. She was flushed with lust, her lipstick now a smear across her mouth. Sanada felt a tremendous satisfaction at having caused the slight loss of composure. She was quickly getting swept up in Atobe’s gravity and she wondered if there was anyone on earth who possessed the iron will to refuse her.

“Mine or yours?”

Atobe grinned, clearly pleased at her quick compliance. “Yours.”

  


They made it through the door and Sanada had been expecting some type of snarky remark about the room. It _was_  a little on the old-fashioned side. But Atobe was now the one overly distracted.

Atobe Keiko wasn't a terribly patient person to begin with and the door was barely locked before she pulled Sanada to her for another fiery kiss. Then she pulled her Hyotei jersey over her head and gave Sanada a smouldering look. “Strip.”

Sanada wondered if it was simply her lot in life to be forever taking orders from bossy femmes. But as Atobe pulled her away from the door and pushed her onto the bed, she really couldn’t even pretend to mind.

Atobe was every bit as insatiable and dictatorial as Sanada thought she’d be. She drew Sanada to her, keeping her breathless and wanting, never slowing down and never running out of breath. Atobe wasn’t shy about letting her know what she wanted and how she wanted it. It lit Sanada on fire to know that Atobe had wanted this for maybe even longer than she had.

Sanada relished the opportunity to run her hands along Atobe’s legs, kiss her in the places she tried so hard not to stare at before. And Atobe lapped up her attention, drawing Sanada farther and farther under her spell. Atobe was immensely demanding but also so easily pleased. It was a rewarding and intoxicating mix.

Atobe's Insight seemed to work just fine outside the court. She pinpointed all of Sanada's sensitive points, making her cry out despite herself.

Sanada wasn’t sure whether all of this would be for better or worse the next time they met on the tennis court. Next time, Atobe wouldn’t even have to try to distract her, Sanada’s memory would be enough. Atobe’s expression when she hit that pinnacle of pure ecstasy was the same as her victory face.

Sanada finally felt like she had caught her breath. Atobe’s sated form was spread out beside her.

After a long while of sleepy silence, Atobe turned to her, “Would I be out of line if I played your captain?”

Sanada didn’t need her to explain what she meant. The implications were as clear as day.

Sanada had never known two more powerful players, but she had never thought about the two of them together before. She tried to imagine what a match between them would look like. Beautiful and terrifying. Then her thoughts turned to what the two of them in bed would look like and her breathing became short. She could feel herself stirring again. Yukimura and Atobe. It would be like the most beautiful painting known to man. Like the most gorgeous music ever heard. Like the most incredible choreographed dance in existence.

Sanada flipped Atobe onto her back. She pressed a fevered kiss to her lips and Atobe lazily kissed her back. When Sanada pulled away, her eyes were dark and wide again.

“I take it you wouldn’t mind?” Atobe asked, amusement danced in her eyes.

Sanada didn’t bother answering, just kissed her again.

When Sanada let her up for air, Atobe said, “Should I check with the other one too?” She meant Yanagi. Sanada found it entertaining that Atobe was being so formal about this. But she supposed Yukimura tended to attract that type of behaviour. It was hard to be casual when the most mundane things seemed divine around her. It had taken Sanada a long time to come to terms with her feelings for Yukimura, only because she had placed her on such a high pedestal that changing their relationship seemed taboo. Luckily, losing to Seigaku had taught Sanada a thing or two about pedestals and Yukimura had become human, instead of a glass doll she was afraid to touch. She wondered if Atobe viewed her that way, like a precious relic she needed to be careful with. But it didn’t matter, Yukimura would be sure to correct that line of thinking.

“Rena won’t mind.” Sanada assured her with a short laugh. Atobe was curious but decided against asking why it was so funny. The details about whatever agreements the three monsters of Rikkai had worked out, weren’t really her business, she just needed to know where she fit in.

Atobe sighed and stretched her arms over her head. She felt like she’d just run a marathon. Sanada didn’t seem phased in the least. Atobe snickered. She supposed having two full time girlfriends might have that effect. She reached over the side of the bed to grab her clothing.

Sanada gave her an amused look. “I take it you aren’t the type to linger.”

Atobe raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t think you were a cuddler.”

Sanada shrugged, neither confirming or denying.

“I only linger in my own bed.” Atobe said. She didn’t bother elaborating. She ran a hand through her hopelessly messed hair.

Atobe found her socks and as she pulled them on, she was suddenly all business. “Next week, I want your Doubles against mine. If they’re busy tell them to make time.”

Sanada gave her a look. Atobe had no problem inconveniencing other people. She gave barely a thought to Rikkai’s strict schedules and the paperwork involved.  “And what exactly is your interest in them?” Sanada asked.

Atobe smirked. “Purely professional.” She said as she pulled her bra on. “I don’t get between Doubles partners.” As an afterthought, she added, “Unless I’m invited, of course.” She grinned and opened a pocket mirror from her bag.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Sanada said, knowing full well it was as good as done.

Atobe smiled at her in the mirror. “And if that seaweed head of yours ever has some time…”

Sanada shook her head, “Akaya’s off limits, Atobe.”

Atobe looked surprised for a moment and then smirked. Oh? Had she hit a sore spot? “Fine.” She could keep her hands to herself. And actually, it sort of made Atobe hot to think of Sanada being possessive. But she definitely didn’t want to be on the wrong side of it.

Atobe reapplied her lipstick and shut the compact mirror with a snap. Then she pulled on her jersey.

She shimmied into her skirt and shouldered her bag, ignoring the slight soreness in her muscles.

"Well," She said. “After we defeat Seigaku next, I hope you’re prepared to relinquish the Nationals title.” She blew Sanada a kiss at the door and let herself out.

The door clicked shut and Sanada fell back into her blankets. Yes, she looked forward to their next meeting and to seeing that new technique again. But there was no way Rikkai was going to lose, to Seigaku or Hyotei or whoever would challenge them for their title.

And those eyelashes were totally fake.   


**Author's Note:**

> Up next is: Atobe vs. Yukimura.


End file.
